


Heart Training

by robinasnyder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Jedi have to be prepared for every situation. Sometimes that means being a diplomat. Sometimes it means fighting. Sometimes it means winning at Sabbac. And sometimes it means being able to seduce the unseducable. Before a Padawan can be tested for their Knighthood, they must pass a number of requirements, including a very thorough sex education.





	Heart Training

Obi-Wan didn’t want to be as nervous as he was, but there was no way to avoid it. There came a time in every Padawan’s life when this training had to happen. Sex with strangers, or other Padawans, or even well versed sex workers would never suffice for getting a Senior Padawan out of this particular set of lessons. 

Jedi had to travel all over the galaxy. Sometimes that meant being diplomatic. Sometimes it meant fighting. Sometimes it meant playing a good game of sabbac. And sometimes it meant being able to seduce someone who it should be impossible to seduce.

Sex education in the Jedi Order was very, very detailed and involved. And there was only so much book learning that could be done before you needed hands on experience. 

Masters teaching their Padawans these lessons were officially the default, but most Padawans chose another teacher. There was paperwork to fill out before lessons could even begin. Every time Obi-Wan had looked over the section to request another qualified Knight or Master teach him, he had hesitated. 

He couldn’t lie to himself and say he didn’t have an absolutely massive crush on his Master. He had spent enough time finding other lovers trying to forget that fact. It would be foolish to lie now, on the eve of the act. He could have found someone. He could have requested anyone. He could have requested to be assigned someone. Instead he hesitated for a year, never filling in the blank. Now it was too late to back down. 

He may only ever have one chance to sleep with the man he was in love with. He didn’t want to pass it up. Against all logic and reason, he had gone with his feelings. 

Which led him to this moment. Master Qui-Gon had opted to serve this particular duty in their rooms. He easily could have picked one of the guest rooms that were set aside for this purpose. But Obi-Wan knew his Master didn’t like the cold nature of the guest rooms. It felt too impersonal for him. Qui-Gon had said as much multiple times, as he was a well sought out Master to perform this particular duty. 

And why wouldn’t others want Master Qui-Gon? His attunement to the Living Force meant he focused completely on the act itself (or so Obi-Wan had heard from temple gossip). And it didn’t help that Master Qui-Gon was handsome. He hadn’t been able to do this particular bit of teaching with a Padawan in his room since Obi-Wan became his student. Obi-wan had offered to go somewhere else when he got older, but Qui-Gon had always politely turned him down and said he would take the guest rooms. 

Obi-Wan didn’t know why Qui-Gon wouldn’t, but he always looked a little sad when Obi-Wan offered, so he stopped offering. 

So he wasn’t surprised when he read the “Mission Parameters” and saw the location would be their rooms. 

Obi-Wan had gone through the cleaning regime that had been outlined for him. He’d practiced beforehand, of course. He was turning twenty five the next day, and Obi-Wan knew well what was supposed to happen. But he’d still practiced everything he knew to practice. 

Looking at himself in the fresher mirror, he was worried about how nauseated he looked. This was such a bad idea on every level. He was about to know how his Master had sex. It would only fuel his fantasies and make it all harder. And it was his Master. What if Master Qui-Gon couldn’t meet his eyes after this? 

He dismissed that idea quickly. His Master was skilled at this. And he was a Master. He would never act as if this were a shame. 

Obi-Wan took slow breath. He was still damp, and quickly cooling. His hair was still in that horrible Padawan cut. Not binding back the tail would simply make the hair get in the way. He had unbraided his braid when he washed, but then he’d put it perfectly back in place. He had no way to change how he looked in a way his Master wouldn’t notice. And then his Master might ask why he bothered and then Obi-Wan wouldn’t be able to avoid questions he didn’t want asked. 

He pulled on his underwear and the soft cotton robe he’d been given for this evening. He knew it would come off eventually, in fact very shortly, but it covered his arms, torso, and down to mid-thigh. It was also warm, which Obi-Wan was grateful for. 

Finally he could avoid it no longer. He took a breath and stepped out of the fresher to the living room. 

Qui-Gon sat on the sofa, looking over one of the datapads he’d borrowed from the library. Obi-Wan had one moment of horrifying fear that perhaps he had been wrong and Master Qui-Gon hadn’t agreed to be his teacher for this. Or that he got the day wrong. Even though Obi-wan had read the mission parameters very carefully and he’d even put it on their calendar, and he knew well it was impossible, still in the fear hit him hard. 

Of course his Master felt it through their bond. He peered up at him and offered a small smile. “Come sit with me, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said, his voice was soft and quiet in a way that fit the stillness of the room. 

Obi-Wan walked over to him and sat down next to his Master. He had sat as close to the man many times, but this time still felt awkward. Qui-Gon looked so relaxed and Obi-Wan felt still and still vaguely sick. And Qui-Gon’s eyes were back on the text. Obi-Wan dropped his gaze to his knees. This couldn’t be right. 

A warm, solid arm settled around his middle and dragged him right up against Qui-Gon’s side. 

“Master?” Obi-Wan heard himself squeak. Now he had to be blushing. 

“You need to calm down, Obi-Wan. You’re as tense as a frightened animal. I know this isn’t something you haven’t done before. Even though the company is new.” He winked that Obi-Wan, which helped Obi-Wan relax a little. 

“It is awkward,” Obi-Wan admitted. 

“Of course it is,” Qui-Gon said, shifting his eyes back to the datapad which he held almost carelessly. “It always is, even without the Master and Student knowing each other so well. But for us, it’s more so.” 

Obi-Wan nodded. “Should I have requested someone else? Maybe I can put this off and-”

“Shh,” Qui-Gon said, setting the datapad down in his lap and giving Obi-Wan his full attention. “This was what you decided you were most comfortable with.” Qui-Gon was giving him a most intense look, and he wore a familiar kind of smile. 

“I can still try and change it, Master,” Obi-Wan said. Guilt clamped down on his stomach. 

“You worry too much, Padawan,” Qui-Gon said. At least he seemed amused. But Obi-Wan was still nervous. He should have asked if it was alright. He should have said something instead of just letting it happen. 

Obi-Wan dropped his head a bit. He was still pressed against Qui-Gon’s side. He was warm and solid and very alive. Obi-Wan had been tucked against him before, even with them both wearing less (after a disastrous mission at a beach), so he didn’t feel like he had to pull away. And the comfort of the feeling helped him get his words out. 

“I’m sorry, Master,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Obi-Wan, whatever for?” Qui-Gon asked, sounding concerned. 

“I should have asked,” Obi-Wan said. “I should-”

“Padawan, this is my duty. You didn’t specifically request me, this is part of my job as your Master. I’m honestly flattered by your trust in me.” Qui-Gon rubbed his arm, but now Obi-Wan really couldn’t look up. He knew how red his face had to be. 

Those words were both a relief and also like a blow to his soul. He was just his Master’s Padawan. His feelings didn’t belong anywhere at all. His wish for this to be more than an unavoidable lesson were only his own. But at least his Master didn’t feel like Obi-Wan had betrayed his trust. 

“I know it’s awkward,” Qui-Gon continued. “But it won’t be bad, as long as you can try to relax and continue to trust me.” 

“I do trust you, Master,” Obi-Wan said.

“Then look at me,” Qui-Gon instructed. 

Obi-Wan took a steadying breath and then met his Master’s gaze. Qui-Gon had a beautiful face. The looks he gave Obi-Wan had been the subject of many a fantasy. Obi-Wan wanted very much to kiss him, or to have Qui-Gon kiss him. 

“I trust you,” Obi-Wan said firmly. “You’re my Master and I trust you with my life, and my body and my future. As I have since you took me as your Padawan.” 

“As you have before then,” Qui-Gon commented. “You have grown to be a fine man, and you’ll be a fine Knight soon. You just have a few more tests to past, and a few more things to learn.” 

“Like this,” Obi-Wan said, finding himself grinning. 

Qui-Gon’s smile got a little wider. “Yes, like this.” 

“So how do we start?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“We are,” Qui-Gon said. “Getting us both comfortable with each other. Fear keeps you rooted, but not in a way that lets you feel the Force. It blocks what you can do. So you must let go of that fear, or at least set it aside for now.” 

“I understand,” Obi-Wan said. And he did. “Is there a plan, dare I ask?”

“I have a number of ideas in mind, but I don’t want you to worry about that,” Qui-Gon said. “Just-”

“Try not to be scared,” Obi-Wan said, nearly rolling his eyes. “I know, Master. Please don’t tell me I need to meditate on it. Meditation isn’t sexy.” 

“Imp,” Qui-Gon said fondly. Obi-Wan half thought Qui-Gon would tell him to meditate, just to bother Obi-Wan for his cheek. Obi-Wan wouldn’t have even minded so much, just because he could feel how he had amused Qui-Gon. 

Instead Qui-Gon caught his chin between his thumb and forefinger, tipping his head up. Qui-Gon crossed the distance between them and kissed Obi-Wan right on the mouth. Qui-Gon’s lips were soft, but there was a gentle scratch to his moustache. Obi-Wan was still for only a moment. Qui-Gon went to pull away, but Obi-Wan followed him, kissing Qui-Gon back quickly. Qui-Gon made to move away again, but Obi-Wan followed once more. 

He didn’t realize he’d crawled into Qui-Gon’s lap until Qui-Gon lay his hands on Obi-Wan’s hips and gave a tight squeeze. 

“Sorry,” Obi-Wan breathed out when they parted. 

“No,” Qui-Gon said. “Don’t apologize. Being in the moment is good. Don’t think about any of this, Obi-Wan. Just feel.” 

“Just feel,” Obi-Wan repeated. He licked his lips, though he wasn’t certain it was from nerves or desire. For this night and all the other training nights, he got to have Qui-Gon as his own. 

Qui-Gon nodded, his eyes curiously following the path of Obi-Wan’s tongue. “I’ll take care of you.” 

“Of course you will, Master,” Obi-Wan said. “But I want to take care of you too.” 

Instantly his cheeks heated up again. But he quickly kissed Qui-Gon again, not wanting to deal with the consequences of saying something so cheesy. He had a moment to be grateful that Qui-Gon seemed to be distracted by the kiss. But then Obi-Wan himself got distracted by their kisses. 

It was still Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan kept switching between closing his eyes to concentrate on feeling everything he could (the scratch of Qui-Gon’s moustache, the warmth of his skin, the solid press of their chests pushed together) and opening his eyes so he could see Qui-Gon while he kissed him (Qui-Gon’s eyes were so beautiful. The crook of his nose had ever been more attractive. Qui-Gon kept watching him). Obi-Wan couldn’t feel anything but desire. 

Qui-Gon’s hands stayed on his hips, so Obi-Wan decided he should be able to touch. He didn’t try to slip under Qui-Gon’s clothes, but he ran his hands up Qui-Gon’s chest and down his arms. He’d never really realized how solid Qui-Gon’s shoulders were until he could touch them in a way that was just supposed to be sensual. 

One of Qui-Gon’s hands went to his own belt. Obi-Wan had to help him get the belt off, since it was really a two (or three) hand job. Once the belt was off Obi-Wan had an easy time pulling the layers apart and slipping them off Qui-Gon’s shoulders.

It was only once Qui-Gon had pulled away long enough to get his top off completely that Obi-Wan realized the situation they were in. He started to giggle. 

“What is it?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“Nothing, Master. Only that I realize that you don’t have a top, and I don’t have any bottoms,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Well, both of these things can easily be rectified,” Qui-Gon noted. 

“True,” Obi-Wan said. “Can we go to your bed?” He wasn’t certain why he suddenly felt more confident, but he wasn’t going to question it. 

Qui-Gon didn’t even speak. He shifted his grip on Obi-Wan so he was holding Obi-Wan bridal style. Then he stood in one smooth motion and carried Obi-Wan to his bed. Obi-Wan smiled. Qui-Gon’s occasional shows of strength always made Obi-Wan feel protected. 

Qui-Gon lay Obi-Wan out on the bed and then sat beside him. Qui-Gon bent over to work on his boots. Obi-Wan considered slithering off the bed and helping him, but decided on a better idea. 

He gave the belt of his robe a tug, easily loosing the knot. He slipped the robe off while Qui-Gon focused on his bootstraps. Obi-Wan smiled before throwing the robe over Qui-Gon’s head. 

“Imp,” he heard Qui-Gon growl under the robee. Obi-Wan let out a triumphant laugh while turning away to try and scramble to the far side of the bed. 

He didn’t make it, but it probably wouldn’t have mattered anyway with Qui-Gon’s long reach. Either way he found himself naked sitting in his Master’s lap, trying to look as innocent as possible. 

“Yes, Master?” he asked as innocently as he could manage around a shit eating grin. 

Qui-Gon didn’t even try to speak. He flipped them, pinning Obi-Wan down on the bed and beginning to kiss him like he could bite the impudence out of his mouth. Obi-Wan was extremely receptive to that kind of kissing and returned in kind. 

“This is hardly punishing you,” Qui-Gon said in a growl when he pulled away. 

“Not at all,” Obi-Wan said, trying to laugh around his breathlessness. It didn’t really work. 

Qui-Gon growled a little louder. “Get on your knees and take off my boots,” he ordered. 

Obi-Wan just grinned broader. The heat of that order settled in his stomach. Obi-Wan slipped down to the floor and began working on his Master’s bootstraps. Qui-Gon didn’t give him orders like that. It wasn’t really appropriate to teacher and student. That was why Obi-Wan liked it. Qui-Gon wouldn’t say something like that if he didn’t trust that Obi-Wan wouldn’t be hurt by it. 

Obi-Wan probably knew his Master’s bootstraps as well as well as his Master did. It was easy enough to get them off. He glanced up once, catching the way his Master was watching him. Obi-Wan felt his blush rise. He didn’t try to look up again until he had his Master down to bare feet. 

“Get on the bed,” Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon’s knees stand up, but then he quickly scrambled onto the bed. Obi-Wan hesitated about position for a moment before he looked to Qui-Gon. The man was staring at him, his eyes running across the plains of his body. Obi-Wan smirked and decided to stay on his hands and knees. 

“Master, may I show you some of what I know?” Obi-Wan asked. He saw the way Qui-Gon gulped. Good. 

“You may, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said. 

“I need lube,” Obi-Wan said. 

Qui-Gon quickly got the bottle from his bedside table. He had a box of supplies there, though Obi-Wan hadn’t been paying attention enough to notice before. 

“Thank you, Master,” Obi-Wan said. He popped the cap and poured the lube on his fingers. He rubbed his thumb against his pointer and middle fingers, getting a feel for the consistency of the lube. Then he slowly moved into position. 

Obi-Wan put his bottom in the air and laid his head on one of his arms. He still wanted to be able to see his Master if he could. He slipped his fingers into himself and began fingering himself. He kept his eyes on Qui-Gon. 

He thought Qui-Gon was probably trying to undress, but he’d stopped to watch Obi-Wan work. Obi-Wan knew his own body well enough, it was easy to find his right spots and to slowly begin to pleasure himself. 

“Master?” Obi-Wan panted out as a question. 

Qui-Gon cleared his throat and quickly got out of his pants. Obi-Wan got quite the little show that way, even as Qui-Gon hurried onto the bed. 

“That’s beautiful,” Qui-Gon complimented. “But here, let me.” 

Obi-Wan was more than happy to turn his ass over to Qui-Gon. The pair of them maneuvered Obi-Wan over Qui-Gon’s lap. Obi-Wan wiped his hands off on the blanket while Qui-Gon poured liberal amounts of lube onto his fingers. 

Two fingers slipped in easily. Obi-Wan was relaxed already, and he was very ready for Qui-Gon to touch him. He was pleased to find that Qui-Gon didn’t disappoint. Obi-Wan was already fairly turned on. Once Qui-Gon did a little bit of exploring it wasn’t very hard to find the prostate. He started working it slowly. Obi-Wan buried his face in his arms and tried to bite down a groan. 

Qui-Gon was popular for a reason. And it wasn’t just his pretty face. He was good at this. He didn’t even know Obi-Wan’s body yet and already he seemed to be lighting him up. But damn did he go slowly about it. Obi-Wan had always liked fingering. And really, he would be having as many nightly lessons as it took for Qui-Gon to say he was ‘satisfied with his education’. Traditionally that took at least a week of exploration. There wasn’t any hurry at all. 

But damn, Obi-Wan wanted Qui-Gon’s cock. 

He was just trying to not say that because knowing his Master, Qui-Gon would spend two hours massaging his prostate just to teach him to live in the moment.

Not that such a thought was really unappealing. 

Obi-Wan buried his head in the comforter and tried not to whimper. He did not succeed. 

“Is something wrong, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“Not really,” Obi-Wan said. 

Qui-Gon’s withdrew his fingers, making Obi-Wan groan. “Lying won’t help this situation we’re in,” Qui-Gon said. 

“Okay, just will you promise not to punish me if I tell you?” Obi-Wan begged into the blanket. 

He could practically hear his master raise his brow. “What in the universe could be wrong that you’d need punishment?” 

“I want to just…” Shit, how did he say this and not sound like he’d been dreaming about his Master’s cock for more years than he wanted to mention? 

“Do you no like fingering?” 

“No, I love it,” Obi-Wan said quickly, pulling his face up. He turned to look at Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan knew how embarrassed he looked. But Qui-Gon had sounded worried and he didn’t want to worry him. “I just… Force, I really want you to just go ahead and fuck me. Please?” 

Please? Yes, that sounded really mature. 

Obi-Wan was just thinking about rushing to his room and hiding when he realized Qui-Gon was smiling. 

“So, by punishment you mean you didn’t want me to draw this out for a million years? I may next time, but for now it’s our first time. We need to be comfortable with each other.” 

Obi-Wan dropped his face back onto his arms. “You saw me fingering myself and had your fingers in me. I think that’s pretty comfortable.” 

“Well, there’s always more comfortable,” Qui-Gon said. “Is that what you want?” 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Obi-Wan, I need you to look at me.” 

Obi-Wan turned to look at Qui-Gon again. He knew his face was really red. He was naked across his Master’s lap and Qui-Gon still had lube on his fingers. There was no way to be suave in this situation. 

“Would you like to be on your back or on your front?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“Front,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Alright, then let’s get you settled.” 

They shifted positions again so Obi-Wan was on his back. Qui-Gon began to apply generous helpings of lube onto his cock, which was every bit as large as Obi-Wan remembered it being. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but watch. Qui-Gon was beautiful like that. And Obi-Wan was about to know what he looked like when he was orgasming. 

Once they were ready, Qui-Gon slowly began to enter him. He went slowly at first, entering at most an inch at a time until Obi-Wan was comfortable and gave him the go ahead. The first few thrusts were slow as well, measured and in some ways steadying to Obi-Wan. 

Then Qui-Gon began to pick up pace. 

It was a little uncomfortable, as Qui-Gon was bigger than even the toys Obi-Wan had. But they’d used a lot of lube, and Obi-Wan just desperately wanted Qui-Gon. It was a good kind of uncomfortable. A wonderful kind of uncomfortable. 

And watching Qui-Gon move was like watching magic in real time. Obi-Wan couldn’t stop running his eyes over Qui-Gon’s body. He had no idea how loud he was or was not. He didn’t really pay attention to what he was doing. He was lost in the feeling of Qui-Gon in him and the look of Qui-Gon as he fucked him. 

Against his mental shields he could feel a bit of run off from his Master’s pleasure. Obi-Wan opened himself up enough to embrace it. He pushed back his own good feelings along the bond. He wanted them both totally lost in it. 

And lost Obi-Wan became. He felt like the giver and the receptacle at the same time. He was the one being fucked and the one doing the fucking. He liked that state. Both of them came at the same time. After a moment of untangling themselves mentally, Obi-Wan couldn’t say he was surprised. 

Qui-Gon carefully lowered himself down next to Obi-Wan. They lay next to each other, just breathing and existing. 

“So, good first lesson?” Obi-Wan asked. 

Qui-Gon took his Padawan braid and tickled the end of Obi-Wan’s nose with it. “Imp,” he said. 

Obi-Wan twitched his nose and grinned. He rolled over and tucked against Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon dropped the braid and cupped the back of Obi-Wan’s head instead. 

Obi-Wan felt treasured then. He really did.

* * *

Obi-Wan thought he might die. He assumed he would get a week with his Master, maybe a few days after. But Qui-Gon had yet to say that Obi-Wan had learned all he needed to know. It had been over a month. They were having sex just about every day. Obi-Wan had never had so much sex in his life. And it wasn’t like he didn’t love every moment he was with Qui-Gon. 

But it had been over a month. Obi-Wan was starting to wonder if maybe he was just incompetent at sex, because Qui-Gon wouldn’t finish the lessons. Except Obi-Wan knew he wasn’t bad. He knew he’d made Qui-Gon happy a lot. They kept joining mind to mind, feeling each other’s orgasms through to the end. Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon liked what he did. 

The other problem was that Obi-Wan didn’t know how he would ever be able to go back to just Master and Padawan. In the bedroom they were equals. Qui-Gon never called him Padawan when they were in bed. He asked his opinions and not just for it to be a teaching moment. 

Obi-Wan felt like a lover, almost like a beloved. How could he give that up and just go back to being a student? How could he live knowing he could never again have the man he was in love with? 

Maybe that was supposed to be what the trials of a Jedi were about? 

Obi-Wan spent a lot of time meditating, trying to find a way to give up Qui-Gon. But it was hard when every night he returned to Qui-Gon’s arms and one of their beds. No part of their rooms had not be used now. Every place had a memory of sex and lust. How could he get over it when Qui-Gon wouldn’t let him go? 

Obi-Wan came back from a long meditation session to find his Master sitting on the sofa, reading from a datapad. Without thinking Obi-Wan went and snuggled into Qui-Gon’s side. 

“Master, may I ask you something?” Obi-Wan asked. 

Qui-Gon’s hand was already in his hair, stroking his ear with his thumb. Qui-Gon set his datapad aside and gave him his full attention. “Of course, Obi-Wan.” 

“Am I bad at sex?” 

Qui-Gon laughed. “Now why would you ask that?” 

“Because it’s been over a month,” Obi-Wan said. “A week is traditional. And I wonder if perhaps I am not serving up to your expectations.” 

Qui-Gon let out a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry Obi-Wan. I didn’t mean to give you that impression.” 

“Have I done something wrong then?” 

“No, quite the opposite.” 

“I’ve done something good?” Obi-Wan asked, feeling confused. To his shock, Qui-Gon was blushing. “Master?”

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan. I’m afraid I have been very selfish. I knew before the first week was over that you would be fine and knew enough to pass the requirement.” 

Obi-Wan blushed now. Qui-Gon was still stroking his ear. Whatever Qui-Gon said would end the sex education. And Obi-Wan wasn’t ready to surrender the soft affection he’d gotten used to. He wasn’t pulling away for anything. 

“So why?” 

“I’m afraid I have developed some inappropriate attachments,” Qui-Gon admitted. 

“To me,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Yes. I’m sorry Obi-Wan. I shouldn’t have continued.” 

Obi-Wan pulled away, but only so he could climb into Qui-Gon’s lap. He cupped Qui-Gon’s face between his hands. The confused look on Qui-Gon’s face was adorable. Obi-Wan gave him a quick, soft kiss. 

“Qui-Gon, I’m afraid I have previously developed some inappropriate attachments as well,” Obi-Wan said. 

“When?” Qui-Gon breathed out. 

“A really, really long time ago. It’s why I wanted you for this. I’m sorry. I just thought I’d never have another chance,” Obi-Wan admitted. 

Qui-Gon’s mouth quirked in a little smile. Obi-Wan ran his thumb over Qui-Gon’s bottom lip. Qui-Gon gave the pad of his thumb a kiss. 

“I’m afraid I left out an important lesson then. The key to a healthy sexual relationship, or any relationship at all is communication.” 

“Yes, we did fuck that up, didn’t we?” Obi-Wan said, smiling back at his beloved. 

“A bit,” Qui-Gob said. “But we can fix it now, I think. I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

Obi-Wan let out a deeply happy sigh. “I love you too, Qui-Gon Jinn. This has been a wonderfully happy month.” 

“For me as well. Although I suspect the next month will be much happier.” 

“No more secrets?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“No more secrets,” Qui-Gon agreed and then dragged Obi-Wan down into a kiss. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the theme for today I remembered are really old yaoi manga I read when I was in high school called Shinobu Kokoro. So this is sort of vaguely based on that.


End file.
